Superando miedos de la mano de un protector bendito!
by centinelita06
Summary: Algo "tenebrosamente filoso" está amenazando la seguridad de Blair... Qué podrá hacer su protector bendito al respecto! Atención, éste fic contiene spanking o nalgadas como forma de disciplina. Si no le gusta el tema, no lea, por favor!


**Atención!** Tanto Jim Ellison como Blair Sandburg pertenecen en su totalidad a sus creadores. No poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos y no pretendo obtener ningún beneficio monetario por ésta historia… sólo es por diversión.

**Advertencia sobre contenido: **La historia contiene **spank, o disciplina corporal de un adulto**. Por favor, si no es de su agrado el tema, **no lea!**

_**The Sentinel**_

_**Superando miedos… de la "mano" de un Protector Bendito!**_

**-Ohhh, no! Ohh, nooo! Jim, te juro que me tomo todas esas asquerosas pastillas y los remedios que quieras pero por favor! aleja esa cosa de mi vista... Por favor, hombre, ten corazón!-** Suplicaba Blair, retrocediendo entre las mantas de su cama cuando vio a su centinela entrando a su habitación con aquella "cosa puntiaguda " en la mano.

Jim lo miró con ojos grandes, sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa surcara en sus labios. Su compañero realmente le tenía pánico a las agujas, pero muy a pesar de todas las buenas intenciones que tenía el detective de no agobiar a su amigo, ya no quedaba de otra, más que acudir a los medicamentos inyectables. La salud de Blair requería medidas "extremas" y Jim no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con eso.

**-Vamos, Jefe. Sólo será un pinchazo y luego te sentirás más aliviado- **Le dijo, acercándose hasta el borde de la cama, con la inyección preparada en una de sus manos.

**-Noooo...** -Negó enérgicamente. A pesar del dolor que sentía, él por nada se dejaría apuñalar el trasero con eso **-Ni lo sueñes, Jim! No voy a dejar que me claves esa cosa en mi cuerpo...** -Contestó, señalando acusadoramente a la diminuta aguja- **Da-dame las pastillas! Te prometo que ahora sí me las tomo..**.- Gimoteó con un puchero en la boca.

**-Uh-uhm!-** Murmuró el hombre grande, negando con la cabeza- Nop**. Demasiado tarde para eso, Junior. Tuviste tu oportunidad. Pero en vez de hacer lo que te indicó el médico, hiciste lo que te dio la gana, verdad?!**- Regañó Ellison.- **Ahora tu salud está en riesgo y sabes que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que te recuperes, así tenga que atarte a la cama para inyectarte las veces que hagan falta!-** Y lo haría. Llegado el caso, de ser necesario, lo haría!

**-Jiiiiiimmm... yo...yo... noooo! No quiero inyecciones...No las necesito. De veras!-** A estas alturas, el niño que había en Blair se reveló angustiado ante la inminencia del pinchazo. Pero tampoco había aceptado los antibióticos que el Doctor Roggers le había recetado hacía unos días, y ahora el pequeño malestar que sentía en sus pulmones creció para ser un dolor constante que si no se trataba YA, derivaría en neumonía. Es por eso que Jim se mostraba inflexible ante los lamentos de su joven guía.

**-Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes! Así que, por favor, recuéstate boca abajo, Jefe. Te prometo que seré lo más gentil que pueda...** -Le dijo el detective, dejando la jeringa con el líquido listo sobre la mesita de luz para ayudar al niño a acostarse sobre su estómago. Pero Jim no estaba preparado para lo que siguió. Blair aprovechó el descuido del centinela y se puso de pie para echarse a correr fuera de la habitación.

Jim no supo en qué momento ni de dónde sacó energías su amigo para correr como lo hizo... _Qué demonios?!_- Murmuró al ver la sombra de Blair saliendo por las puertas francesas.

**-Blaiiiir... Ven aquí, jovencito!-** _Jovencito?!... Oh, Dios! Había sonado como su padre!-_ Pensó Jim.

**-Noooo... Ya te dije que no quiero!** -Dijo, corriendo hacia la sala.

**-Jefe, estás enfermo y necesitas estos medicamentos. Ven aquí-** Quiso acercarse, pero Blair se puso detrás del sillón de la sala, intentando esquivar las manos de su centinela.

**-Qué no me escuchas, Santo Cielo...! Dije que no quiero ninguna inyección!-** Gritó desaforado a pesar del dolor quemante que sentía en su garganta.

**-Mírate y escúchate tú! Estás débil, afiebrado, casi no puedes respirar y estás haciendo un berrinche de niño malcriado por una simple inyección!-** Dijo James, elevando la voz al final. Estaba alterándose pues sus sentidos le advertían que la respiración del muchachito, cada momento se hacía más dificultosa y eso lo ponía tenso. Y no sólo eso, sino que además Blair mostraba signos de fiebre alta, a juzgar por sus mejillas rojas.

Pero el chico no contestó nada ni se movió de su sitio, simplemente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirándolo con rebelión en los ojos.

Jim tuvo que tomar aire en sus pulmones para calmar sus ánimos. Blair necesitaba esas medicinas y alterarse como estaba no le hacía nada bien. Con un suspiro largo y una decisión tomada, Ellison procedió a hablar con su guía- **No vamos a discutir ni un segundo más, Junior. Si no vienes hasta aquí por tu propia voluntad, yo iré a buscarte, pero te daré una paliza por comportarte como un mocoso consentido y luego te pondré la inyección... Así que piénsalo bien, jovencito. Puede que ni sientas la aguja pero si te pones en plan berrinche, te prometo que te daré una paliza que no olvidarás!-** Advirtió muy serio el detective, todo rígido como un soldado, aunque en su rostro se vislumbraba un brillo especial.

Sin darse cuenta, el semblante de Ellison cambió y aquél rostro ya no era el de un simple amigo, sino el de un padre preocupado por la salud de su angelito y Jim así se sentía. Preocupado porque Blair estaba siendo irracional e inconscientemente se estaba poniendo en peligro.

Eternos minutos pasaron y Blair ni siquiera pestañeó. Así que cuando Ellison entendió que Sandburg no se movería ni un milímetro, dio un paso hacia el sofá, pero en el instante que dio el segundo movimiento, recibió un almohadonazo en la cara.

El corazón del niño se aceleró peligrosamente ante la amenaza lanzada por su Protector Bendito, pero cuando Blair vio que el centinela se dirigía hacia donde estaba él, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó el almohadón que estaba en el sillón y lo arrojó en contra de su centinela, golpeándolo justo en la cara.

**-Grrrrrrr... te lo advertí, Junior**- Dijo el centinela, quien, con dos pasos largos, llegó hasta donde estaba el jovencito parado. Lo tomó de una mano y, con movimientos rápidos, se lo echó al hombro.

**-Nooooo... suéltame! Bájame... Bájameeeeee... Jiiiimm-** La garganta de Blair empezó a mostrar signos de ronquera y apenas sí se entendía lo que decía.

Blair pataleaba, nervioso, pero más que nada asustado por la reacción de su compañero. Tal vez no debió lanzar ese almohadón... pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse! Se había pasado de la línea con aquél golpe?! Sería capaz Jim de lastimarlo?!

Pero Jim ni se inmutó y sólo lo bajó hasta que estuvieron en la habitación pequeña de debajo de las escaleras.

**-Quieto, hijo. No estoy bromeando**- Habló el centinela, sentándose en la cama de su niño y poniéndolo boca abajo sobre su regazo.

**-Noooo, qué haces, hombre?! Déjameeee...-**Gritó Blair cuando sintió la mano de su amigo, bajándole el pijama junto con sus calzoncillos hasta más abajo de las nalgas.

**-Vamos a dejar unos puntos claros aquí, Einstein-** Dijo Jim, aprisionando a su pupilo por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo. -**Estás enfermo y necesitas medicina...** -Jim elevó su brazo, dejando caer una palmada poderosa en la cola desprotegida del chico.

**-SWAT!-** Las huellas digitales quedaron marcadas en el cachete izquierdo.

**.AUUUUUCHHHHH!-** Aulló el niño en respuesta al asalto de su trasero, empezando a sollozar.

-Swat swat...- **Auuuuchh... Jiiiiim...!** ...Swat swat...**Owww.**..Swat swat... **Ayyy.**.. swat swat... **Nooo!-** La mano grande de Jim caía sin piedad, estrellándose una y otra vez contra las pálidas posaderas de Blair.

**-Si hubieras...** Swat swat**... tomado los remedios...** Swat swat... **cuando te lo dijo el** **médico...**Swat swat... **nada de esto estaría pasando...** SWAT SWAT SWAT- Aquellas palmadas abarcaban ambas nalgas del muchacho, empezando a colorear rápidamente de un color rosa claro el trasero de Blair.

**-Auuuuughhhh... auuuauauuauuuuu... yaaaa... Po-Por favor, Jim! ****M-me duele-dueeeleeee... Snif snif...-** Blair sollozaba amargamente y Jim disminuyó un poco la fuerza de su brazo.

**-Pero ya es tarde para lamentos**...Swat... Swat... **así que te portarás como un niño bueno...** Swat... Swat**... y te dejarás pinchar cuantas veces sea necesario...**Swat... Swat...- Jim tuvo que elevar el tono de su voz para hacerse oír por sobre el llanto del chiquito, pero continuó castigando toda la superficie del trasero tendido sobre sus rodillas, sin dejar espacios sin "atender", mientras Blair seguía llorando.

**-Porque si vuelvo a ver éste tipo de comportamientos... **Swat... Swat...** no dudes que la paliza se repetirá...**Swat... Swat**... pero con el cepillo-** Y con esos azotes, dio por terminada la zurra que dejó a Blair sollozando su alma sobre sus rodillas.

**-Buaaaaaaaaaa... nooo, Jiiiim... ya..ya noo! Buaaa... M-me port... me portaré-é biennn... buaaaa... Pero ya ba-s-taaaa! Detente, por favooor!-** Suplicó la criatura, entre hipos y sollozos.

Jim aprovechó que el niño se mostró dócil y tomó la inyección de la mesita de luz donde la había dejado más temprano. Tomó un poco de algodón que empapó en alcohol y lo pasó por la nalga derecha.

**-Buaaaaaaaaa...-**Lloró más fuerte Blair ante las acciones de Jim pues entendió lo que vendría: el pinchazo! Pero no se atrevió a moverse.

**-Shhh... Jefe. Tranquilo, mi niño. Será sólo un momento, si?!- Shhhh...-** Susurraba consoladoramente el centinela, acariciando la espalda del muchacho para calmarlo.

**-Ves?! Ya está!-** Dijo, segundos después, retirando la aguja de la nalguita del crío.

Blair se dio la vuelta, mirándolo incrédulo, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. No había sentido ni un pequeño piquete. Nada!

El detective le sonrió, mientras le acomodaba la ropa- **Te lo dije, Junior. Ni lo ibas a sentir!-** Con un movimiento cauteloso, lo dio vuelta para acunarlo en su regazo. Blair aún lloraba y cuando Jim lo acomodó sentado sobre sus rodillas, no pudo evitar dar un saltito pero se acomodó rápido y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su protector bendito.

Jim lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, meciéndolo para que se calmara...

**-Shhh...shhh... Ya, jefe. shhh... respira, bebé.- **Le decía suavemente.

Lentamente, Blair fue recuperando su capacidad de respirar normalmente- **Jiiim?!-**Se escuchó la vocecita proveniente del pecho de Ellison.

**-Sí?!- **

**-Cuá-cuántas in-inyecciones faltan**...- Preguntó temeroso, ansiando que con esa sola aplicación fuera suficiente.

Jim lo apretujó en sus brazos cariñosamente.- **Las que hagan falta, cariño.-**Respondió, besándole la frente- **Pero no volverán a haber más escenas como estas, verdad?!**- Preguntó, apartándole la carita de su nido en su camisa.

Blair agachó la vista, indeciso de lo que diría.-**Te prometo que me portaré mejor, Jim...-** Dijo en un susurro suave.

Jim apretó su abrazo, y continuó meciéndolos a ambos, hasta que las respiraciones de Blair le dijeron que el niño ya se había dormido.

Con cuidado, lo puso en la cama, boca abajo, y lo cubrió con las mantas.

El centinela lo miró con ternura. Aquel muchacho era más que un amigo, era un hermanito... un Hijo! para él.

Sonrió pensando que jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza zurrar al niño... o tal vez si!?... Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que él nunca permitiría que le sucediera algo malo, así que internamente se preparó para batallar los días que hicieran falta continuar con las inyecciones.

Después de todo, el protector bendito decidió que unas pocas palmadas eran un precio justo con tal de mantener a salvo a su joven amigo... aunque Blair no pensara lo mismo!

_Qué difícil era ser Protector Bendito en días como estos!-_ Pensó el centinela, inclinándose para depositar un beso en la base de los cabellos rizados, y salió de allí directo a su cama King size, para recostarse un rato, con todos sus sentidos atentos a los signos vitales de su mejor amigo.

Fin…..


End file.
